London Runs: What Plot?
by Mercy Of Baal
Summary: The dark haired man kneeled on the floor looking at her "She doesn't know about me. She knows me, John. Obviously" :: Shikako finds herself face to face with Sherlock Holmes. What can you possibly deduce from such a situation? DOS/Sherlock Crossover. (DOS by Silver Queen).
1. A friend

Shikako, now called Adeline, downed her mug of coffee. She had fought as long as she could against drinking it, but her friend wouldn't stop leaving mugs around her. _You need it Adeline! You have been working for hours._ She whimpered. It felt heavily going down hot. She had been working on her research about extra dimensions of space and it was really close to being able to be published. She didn't need a complete research or to prove it (chakra didn't exist here, she couldn't just make sealing scrolls) but she could show an elementary theory on creating them (theoretically). It was grueling, but it was research heaven.

A week later, and many, many sleepless hours later she finally gave her manuscript to the professor. He was delighted. She also had a month in London before she would travel to Japan on well-deserved vacations (and visiting a research lab). She was just out the door about to enjoy the English muffin she had bought at the delicious smelling bakery, when she heard the running steps and the yells. She acted on instinct and drop kicked the man that was about to bump into her. She had him on the floor on his face in less than 2 seconds.

"Good! You caught him!"

She looked to her right and saw her muffin sadly squished on the floor "aww man! I was just about to eat that!" she cursed in Japanese under her breath.

There was a man with a big coat. No way! "Sherlock?" she said happily now. That was for sure him.

The blond man behind Sherlock rolled his eyes. "We can't be detectives when everyone knows us"

The dark haired man kneeled on the floor looking at her "She doesn't know about me. She _knows_ me John. Obviously. You work in research, just finished your Thesis, physics, up London. You came from the London Research institute. Bought the muffin in celebration" He said everything really fast looking at her up and down, very absorbed. His head went sideways in thought "Adeline, I assume"

She smiled, got a better hold on her captive, and reached a hand out "Hello, Sherlock. I enjoyed your article about spores"

John coughed surprised "no one likes spores". Sherlock looked insulted and she laughed delighted. It was like a mix of Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sasuke. A genius, loud, and easy ruffled.

A police woman reached them and scowled. Sherlock stood up and completely ignored her presence.

"Beat you to it, didn't you freak?"

Shikako scowled darkly at her taking her aback and gestured at her to take over "If you could do your _job right_ "

"And who are you?" The woman asked raising an eyebrow.

"A colleague" Sherlock answered at the same time Shikako said "A friend"

The woman looked disgusted, but took over getting the man in cuffs.

"A friend who owes me a muffin" She said gesturing at the bakery door. Sherlock just rolled his eyes and went in without telling her to follow. She did anyway. John stood confused before Sherlock came back out.

"Come along John! I'm in need of your wallet!" he held the door open for the blond and dragged him in "hurry up John. Research doesn't wait for anyone!"


	2. Tea the Right way

Because you guys liked and I'm a review whore.

London Run 2

Shikako ordered a more expensive muffin now that she wasn't paying. Not that she needed the money, but the look Sherlock threw her was hilarious. He reached into the pockets of the blond man like they belonged to him and took out a wallet. The man just let him, too used to his antics.

"Adeline" she said extending her hand while Sherlock berated the barista into making the tea 'the right way'.

"Watson, John Watson" The man said grabbing her hand warmly. He was still surprised about her knowing Sherlock. His face was an open book.

She gestured to a table, leaving Sherlock at the counter. "Sherlock didn't tell me he had a…friend"

"Ah, well we haven't talked in a while" She said smiling. It _had_ been a while "I was busy with research the past months. Couldn't really talk"

Sherlock appeared behind John "Her research is important" he said like that explained everything. Maybe it did. She had been completely focused on her work. Sherlock passed her and John muffins and sat down to watch the barista like a hawk.

"How did you too meet?" he said almost gaping at Sherlock who ignored him.

"we didn't really _meet"_ she said "I was taking a microbiology class at Oxford about 2 years ago. I found Sherlock's research on spores on his webpage, The Science of Deduction, I think it was called. Left a comment on how helpful it was"

She took a bite out of her muffin. "Did you really?"

She had her mouth to full to answer but Sherlock gave John the stink-eye "No everyone is so depreciative of my genius" She giggled. He almost sounded like he meant it, maybe he did, knowing the man.

"Yeah. We sent each other messages every few weeks. But then I got too busy with my PhD" She gave an apologetic look to Sherlock, who waved it away.

"PhD? How old are you?" John said incredulous.

"18"

"18!"

Sherlock scowled at the other "Don't be tedious John. She has more degrees. She decided to stay in school and listen to all the rubbish they _teach_ " He gave her a disgusted look. She smiled back.

"Unlike you, I need those degrees to stay in my line of work" He waved his hand like it was inconsequential. The barista came to drop of their tees and left without saying a word. Shikako thanked him anyway.

"tea done the right way?" she said sniffing it and taking a sip "2 sugars" Sherlock folded his hands under his chin looking at her with his complete attention. John cleared his throat and drank from his tea awkwardly.

"Well?" the man said after a few seconds

"Perfect. What do you want?"

Sherlock gave a wide grin. The fake one that made people run away. "Your research notes on ATP Hydrolysis"

John coughed his tea out "You? Asking for notes?"

Sherlock raised his chin "She already filled her head with all the rubbish needed and already did the grunt work. I'm just going to fix her misguided mistakes"

John looked back at her with an apologetic face. She laughed at them.

"Are you Sherlock? I'm the one who told you about your mistake on the ash analysis. Is this payback?"

She laughed loudly at the face he made, John joining in "Is that why you erased it?"

He didn't respond.

"You can borrow them while I'm here. Paper copy. It's still unpublished after all. And I want it back" She said waving a finder.

"Are you staying long in London?" John asked after he finished his tea. He was really enjoying the fact Sherlock had gotten it for him. Never mind that John had paid. Little victories.

"Just this month. Then I have to go to Japan" She said finishing the last of her muffin.

"I had enough of pleasantries" Sherlock said standing up "John. Go with her and help her bring her things back to 221B. She's staying with us"

"I'm staying-" She said holding her hands up

"With the tedious professor. You hate him"

"-I wouldn't go that far" She said grimacing. The man wouldn't stop talking and kept hitting on her.

"Don't forget the research notes!" He said before leaving, his coat trailing behind him. He was such a drama queen.

"You don't have to" She said to John.

"You can stay. It's just a few weeks. And Sherlock likes you, that's a new one. He doesn't like anyone but" The man blushed.

"You?" She said with a mighty voice "Obviously"

* * *

Alright. Maybe another one...

And i also wrote new one. Avengers/dos. Iron Maiden. Check it out.

Also. Read Dreaming of Sunshine Switch if you havent. Its posted on Lady Hallen's page

"Its like, omg, so, so good, like" In the words of a reviewer.


	3. A mystery, John!

London Run 3: A mystery, John!

"Oh good! You're back!"

Sherlock stood up and came forwards to grab Adeline's bags and ran to his room. She gave a look to John and followed after.

"My notes aren't in there, Sherlock"

Sherlock had opened her suitcase and was emptying it on the bed. He rummaged through the fabrics and products.

"Obviously" he said sniffing at her shirt. She decided enough was enough and snatched it away.

"What are you doing Sherlock?" she said exasperated. John was face palming. She didn't find that that incredible. He had, after all, hacked her computer to tell her to respond to his email already. He really did do stuff like that.

"Looking for evidence!" he said grabbing her shampoo bottle, opening, and sniffing it. She sat on the bed and watched him instead as he went through everything.

"Hmm…" Sherlock said taking a filament stuck to her shirt into a bag. She looked at John for answers.

"Evidence of what, Sherlock? Did you just invite her to look through her things?" John had an apologetic look on his face.

"Oh, John. Stop that. Of course I did" Adeline let out a startled giggle. What?

"Do you think I killed someone? I haven't, you know" she said starting to put her clothes away. Sherlock watched every motion.

"Adeline Taylor. Born in Bendigo, Australia. Graduated at the age of 9. Went to study abroad at Japan for 3 years. Earned a Bachelor's in science at age 12. Age 13 you moved to America to study at MIT. Age 16 you moved to England to study at Oxford. You know Japanese, German, and Spanish fluently. You are starting to be known in the physics field for your new research on space dimensions"

Sherlock grabbed her hand and moved it back and forth "lots of time spent on the computer, pencil left a bigger callus than usual (lots of writing too), bites nails in nervous gesture" He looked at her up and down "But I can smell the danger on you from far away. You had a man under your hold in two seconds. You didn't seem surprised. Sharp eyes, you always eye the fastest exit of a place. Your stance ready to shift at any movement (even now as you sit), your hands are used to holding weapons (Japanese styled knives, I should say), your face goes blank just like now (difficult to read but you think I'm impressive, I remind you of someone), and you are a genius"

He smiled sharply and let go of her hand "I'd say assassin, but you don't fit the type. Could be a spy, but your computer gave nothing away, or the background check (didn't think so)" he said watching her eyes "I can't tell what you are. A mystery!" he put his hands under his chin "I have a month to figure it out"

John's mouth was hanging open _and you invited her to stay with us?_

"If you say so Sherlock. I'm just a researcher that has trained in martial arts" She said grinning. It was kind of fun to be challenged ninja-ish again. She missed the danger a bit. Well she did give herself a month before she had to return to her project.

"Brilliant! A challenge! You can stay in my room. I don't need to sleep as much" He rushed out again with his bag of filaments. He wasn't going to find anything.

John stood awkwardly by the door. He eyed Sherlock in the kitchen and then her.

"Umm"

"Sherlock has a bit of an imagination, no?" she said. folding the rest of her clothes. She'd have to go get her other bags from Mrs. Hudson's house, if she was staying here. John left her to it and went to make tea. He could hear him whispering to Sherlock. It _was_ a bit funny.

"A mystery John! High rank! And it's staying with us" Sherlock yelled and John shushed him.

"Yeah, I'm not an it. I'm a she and my name is Adeline"

Sherlock waved his hand dismissing her. John offered some tea and she agreed. She looked around looking at the things Sherlock collected. A skull? Really.

She sat down and started reading a medical book John had left lying around. It was always interesting to see how medicine had changed.

NMNMNMNMNM

Why did Sherlock disappear? He went to dig information about Adeline from Mycroft. Grudgingly, because that means Mycroft would be interested in her too.


	4. The Queen of England

This universe is making me happy. I do feel bad for Shikako…but her and Sherlock running around. A grade fun.

If you are wondering. This story takes place a bit before and during the Hounds of Baskerville. It's a month after all.

London Run 4: The Queen of England

"Bored!"

Sherlock threw himself on the couch after staring at Adeline for an hour, with his hands under his chin. Sometimes he would learn forward and then back again. It was creepy but she had let him, too busy watching the new episode of the drama John had introduced her to. It was a bit cliché and corny, but she hadn't watched TV for a long time. There wasn't much information Sherlock could gather from staring at her, if the only thing she did was watch the novella.

"I did give you my notes, you know" She said watching the man on the television profess his love for the crying woman. Sherlock scoffed making her smirk. He hadn't found anything wrong with her research. Of course not. She was searching for energy to use in her project to as replacement to chakra. She wouldn't have left any stone unturned. ATP was very different to how chakra was produced though, and she had found nothing there.

"Useless! I have rotted my brain for nothing!" He put his fingers to his temples. Probably deleting the information already.

John walked in from his shift at the hospital looking completely tired. He saw Sherlock muttering to himself on the couch and her curled up on the loveseat, decided to ignore them, and went to the kitchen. He was putting a pot of water on the stove and looking for dinner.

"I wouldn't open the refrigerator" She said when he put his hand on the door. He hesitated, but did anyway. The blond was only silent for a second.

"Sherlock! I told you! No more bloody heads in the fridge!"

The other man completely ignored him and turned away from John, who grabbed the first thing that wouldn't hurt much (Tupperware) and threw it at Sherlock.

"How about takeout? Or a restaurant?" She said feeling a bit sorry for, and trying not to laugh at John who was flushed red. The blond gave her a suspicious look but hunger won.

"Fine" he spit out. She grinned back.

"You coming Sherlock?" the man just curled up more to himself, the Tupperware falling to the floor.

It was a bit awkward. John was wary of her, but dinner had been enjoyable and the man had loosened up eventually. Even flirting a little with her, all harmless though.

"-and then it turned out to be the cabby. The bloody idiot got into the Taxi with him" She watched as John's eyes lit up. It did sound rather exciting. A riddle that ended with a homicide.

"You shot him then?"

John coughed out his drink but recovered fast "No, not me, the shooter wasn't found"

She smirked "if you say so"

He cleared his throat but continue the story, he liked having an audience.

They were just out the door of the restaurant when a black car stopped in front of them.

"Well, you did say it would happen" she said looking at John who was grimacing. A beautiful woman got out the car and opened the door.

"If you would, Miss Adeline" She said with a fake smile. John tried to get in but 'Acrea' turned him away. She handed the takeout for Sherlock to John and got in the car.

She really was taken to a warehouse, like John said would happen. Mycroft was standing creepily under a light holding an umbrella.

"You are your brother are very alike" she said, coming closer.

"Oh, how so?" The man said, and it was grating from the get go. His sham was perfect. She could hardly read him.

"Both drama queens" she said watching the little twist of his lips.

"Sit, Miss Adeline" He said pointing with his umbrella at the chair.

"I see what Sherlock means now" He said, eyes cutting "regretfully, my brother has agreed to do a number of cases for me in exchange of leaving you to him" he swung the umbrella waiting for reactions.

"I don't know why Sherlock is interested in me" She said acting confused.

"I'm sure" he said his mouth looking like he had eaten something sour.

She smiled "is that all? Bringing me to a warehouse to say that? Could have phoned or email"

"Miss Taylor, Sherlock is my brother. I have an interest in keeping him safe" he said looking like was the grossest thing he had ever said "I'll be watching you"

So much drama…Mycroft's lips twisted in a little smirk, just like he knew what she was thinking.

 **So in the next chapter a new case is going to start. The bloody harpoon case! Enter Lestrade and Team.**

 **So what do you guys think of this Sherlock/DOS crossover?**

Comment Answers: Guest asks…What exactly is What Plot? Universe. Why is there no intro to this?

Well, What Plot? originated in the forum for DOS. Originally the idea for DoS Switch. We wanted Canon Characters interacting with DOS characters and it didn't seem plausible. We decided to throw caution to the wind, write it, and call it What Plot?

When I wrote the Crossovers for Sherlock and Avengers, I gave them the same title. Violet-Skya named hers What Canon? (hilarious, BTW).

Hope this answers and stops your confusion!


	5. Cluedo Blues

London Run 5: You're Not Doing Anything!

"Are you sure that's going to be your move?"

Sherlock's eyes ran over her face. He tsk'd

"Fake out. Your pupils dilated" the detective said staring intently.

"Deliberate" She said waving her hand dismissively "Are you sure it was the candlestick? Not the dagger?"

John was holding his book open on the couch but decided to look up "This is the 14th game in a row! For the last time! The killer cannot be the victim!"

"Oh how must it feel to have a limited imagination, John! It is the only possible answer!"

"it is not! It's not in the game rules" John was going red in the face.

"hmmph. Rules!"

Shikako grinned it reminded her of switching the rules for Shogi.

"Another clue! Your eyes! Playing reminds you of someone you love- no loved!"

Sherlock leaned forward. Shikako' smile dropped. Shika…

"Someone close to you died. Aunt? No. Mother? Father? Brother? Your whole family" He put his on his pants grinning "It showed in your file that you were abandoned in an orphanage from a young age? How did they die-"

"Sherlock! Shut up you idiot!" John stood up towering over Sherlock.

"Not good?" he asked almost dismissively.

"Ah, Adeline-"

She swallowed the pain in her throat and stood up "that was a terrible thing to say, Sherlock"

A knock on the door interrupted them and the door slammed open.

"Sherlock! I have been calling you non-stop!"

Lestrade walked in and then stopped. "Whatever this is, wrap it up, you're needed at the Silver Lake. What are you doing that's so important?"

"We were playing Cluedo"

Lestrade glared at them. "since when is Cluedo more interesting than a murder for you?"

"Will you come with us Adeline?" Sherlock asked like the fight hadn't happened.

Her hands fisted.

"Go to hell, Sherlock"

* * *

She splashed the water on her face and rubbed the water off. Her eyes looked red.

"Adeline?"

She opened the door to the restroom for John. He looked guilty.

"Didn't you leave with Sherlock?"

"That arse can go by himself. Are you ok?"

Shikako pursed her lips. She hated that question. It was never okay. It would never be okay. She didn't answer.

"Ah. Do you want to go get lunch?" John asked worriedly. Adeline passed him by the door and into Sherlock's room.

"I think I'm going to pack up. I thought it might be fun, but I think this was a bad idea"

"That's hardly necessary" Sherlock came into his room and took her bag from her hands "Lestrade has informed me that you should not ask people how their family died"

"Shouldn't you have left with Lestrade?" John asked snippily "A nice murder to get to?"

"Adeline would have left, it would have been hard to study her"

John sighed and threw his hands up "You utter arse!"

"Adeline, I can see you miss the game. You might be a researcher now, but before you were something else. You crave the battle field. You miss the bloodlust" He came near her and said lowly "You want blood on your hands again"

She punched him hard in the face and he just wiped the blood off and grinned "now we're even. Hurry up! It's a murder by harpoon! A 7!"

She leaned over him in the ground "This is how you get your kicks, pretending to know everything? Oh you poor fool. Were you lonely, Sherlock? Were you lonely as a child? You were. Sherlock the Freak" she touched a hand to his cheek "Freak! Is that what children called you? They can be so cruel" Sherlock's face became marble "your poor parents. Drugs. You'd be the type to take them. A weak fool"

Sherlock pushed her hand away "and now?"

She stood up pulled him up "now we're even"

* * *

That was mean. Well.


	6. Death by Harpoon

More Sherlock and Shikako stuff.

I made a little panel picture thing for this fic. Its on my tumblr: Sirenia-balion. Just scroll down a bit. Or here on FF on desktop mode.

Special thanks to NinjaDemonAngel who said my summary is shitty and to fix it.

Hehehe. Jk. She helped me write a summary for this fic. *bows* Arigato. It was just originally supposed to be a standalone but…things happen.

LR6: Death by Harpoon

"I was told Sherlock had another friend, I didn't really believe it"

The inspector was staring at her intently, like trying to figure out her deal. The word 'friend' had clearly not been the way the police woman had described Adeline.

 _Freak_.

She wanted to lower herself into the seat. She had be deliberately cruel to Sherlock. Shikako hadn't meant it but the words had just spilled out. He had hurt her, and she had wanted to hurt him just as much. Now the feelings of guilt were sitting uncomfortable on her stomach like lead.

"yeah, _friend_ "

The Inspector grimaced "Look, I know Sherlock can be cruel but-"

"I know, I know. I-"She looked at the window "It's not that. I said things to him…I said things just as cruel to him. And Unlike Sherlock who blurts things out, I did it out of malice"

He was silent, thinking about how to answer. She shouldn't have told him that. But being alone with just her thoughts was tiring, and she was lonely. Very lonely. The research, the real one that was meant to send her home, was out of reach. She would never achieve anything here, at least not in whatever years she had left. She was frustrated, angry, lonely, and grieving.

"Sherlock, he seems to bring that out of people" The inspector looked understanding "at the beginning I said some bloody horrible things to him too" He smiled a little then "but he was relentless, following me on cases everywhere. I eventually just learned to run with it…sort of" He quirked his lips.

She relaxed back into the seat. Maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be so bad after all.

{Line break}

The little outhouse close to the lake was surrounded by police tape. A few curious people looked on from behind it, stretching their necks as if that would help see into the cabin. She shook her head. Ninja would have sent them home packing.

Sherlock and John exited the taxi they had taken to the scene. John had pushed Adeline in with a reluctant Lestrade into the police car. He hadn't wanted any more friends of Sherlock in on police business, but Sherlock had put his foot down. "She's useful"

She had just stood there awkwardly ready to go into 221B again, but Sherlock had won that fight.

The police woman scowled the minute she saw her, Shikako just raised an eyebrow.

"you can't just let the freak bring in his band of weirdoes into the scenes just so that he can show off"

Lestrade sighed "she's a weapons expert"

She crossed her arms. "I'm not letting her in. She's not police"

"God forbid! Cases might just get solved then. Your knees are better Sally, paramour still giving you the _cold shoulder?_ " John looked away with a smile. The woman's face turned red and she locked ready to jump on Sherlock.

"Sally. Go tell them to move the police tape back further" She glowered but obeyed her employer…very reluctantly. Her embarrassment was worse though.

Sherlock raised the tape for John and went in.

"He spends so much fighting for you to be here and…" Lestrade shook his head and raised it for her, she gave him a mocking smile. _Why, thank you sir_ "go on in you"

The shed smelled like death. She could have gone longer without having to smell rotting flesh again.

"Adeline, if you will"

Sherlock was looking like he was challenging her. Well, she did feel guilty and all that, maybe she would show off just a bit.

She put on the gloves that Lestrade handed her.

Shikako Nara put her hands in a circle and watched. She moved around the outhouse in a circle around the body in the middle.

"The cabin was built as an outhouse to be closer to the lake. He's been on the ocean for long periods of time though. The cabin is designed to bring back memories. A sailor is the most probable option" The heavy anchor in the corner and the sand in bottles gave it away.

"The victim had a bad relationship with his family, the bed looks well used" She said pointing to the edge of the room. She walked along side it "no pictures of them anywhere in here even though he spends most of his time on the cabin"

She grabbed an engraved box to keep cigarettes in beside the table and threw it at Lestrade "Victim didn't smoke"

She ran her hand through some marks on the wall "Anger issues, this one"

"no footprints except the victim's" Shikako said going around the body and looking at the shoes "Someone was careful cleaning up after themselves. Forgot the box in their hurry though"

"And finally" she looked at the body now. The man had the glassy-eyed look all the dead did. He was on his back with a harpoon right in the middle of the chest.

"About 50 years old" she kneeled and examined his hands "habitual drinker. Spent more time drunk than sober"

"A whaler then" She said looking at the harpoon "this is a professional harpoon. If the handle didn't give it away, then the tip will"

She examined the weapon "this was done by someone who knew what they were doing. I think even I would be hard pressed to make a throw this perfect" She admired it a bit "The angle was just right to pierce the skin and embed this well"

She made throwing motions "Left handed too. Well done"

She turned to see John coughing into his hand awkwardly. Lestrade looked a bit pale.

 _Oh._ She had just been admiring the way someone had been killed _,_ Adeline realized. She stood up and cleared the dirt from her knees.

Sherlock's eyes were shinning and he was grinning.

"Perfect! Just perfect! This is perfect" She backed away from Sherlock who looked a tad bit too excited.

Lestrade coughed and took out his pad "Victim: 50 year old male. Whaler and Sealer"


	7. Chapter 7: He was an Arse

London Runs 7: He was an Arse

John gives her a wide berth after her little show in the cabin. She kind of regrets that now. No matter how many explanations she gives, John doesn't believe her.

She sticks the sticky note on the wall that has the initials "P.C" with a drawing of the metal box of cigarettes. Sherlock had tried to bring it home with him, but Lestrade had taken it as evidence. Sherlock is sitting on the couch staring at the wall where all the information lies stuck to it. Sticky notes, pictures, newspapers, information on whaling, and anything on Peter Carey.

"How did you know he didn't smoke?" John says cautiously.

"Keep up, John. There was a distinctive lack of smell even though he lived alone. There was no ash residue and no traces of it outside" Sherlock says snapping up and walking around. Thankfully he has let go of trying to watch her every move, too wrapped up in the mystery.

"he could have been trying to stop. What says he didn't use to smoke?" John says crossing his arms stubbornly.

"doubt it" Sherlock says dismissing it.

Adeline grimaces but agrees "There were plenty of bottles on the cabin, but no cigarette butts or boxes"

"Right, what then?" John says snapping.

"Now we interview people" Sherlock says grabbing his coat and going to the door. Shikako and John scramble to get theirs and keep up. _Really?_ She thinks amusedly. If Shikamaru could see her like this – she tunes out her thoughts and joins them on the taxi. John is rigid beside her.

They arrive at a house not far from the cabin. The wife and daughter's house of the dead guy. They wait patiently while they come to the door. Well, she and John are patient, Sherlock's foot shows how impatient he is.

She expects crying and people grieving. She doesn't expect the young woman who looks well rested and unpreoccupied.

"Sarah Carey?" She opens the door fully and motions them to come in.

"Inspector Lestrade said you would come. Aren't you that famous detective?" She says brightening. Shikako makes a mental note of it.

"Yes, yes. Now your father…Did you kill him?" She gapes at him in surprise but then scowls "no. you didn't did you. Even if he was a particularly distasteful man"

"No, I didn't" She says crossing her arms, no longer welcoming "I wish I could have though. I'm happy the bastard is gone"

Shikako intercepts Sherlock before they get kicked out "Mr. Carey. Did he have any enemies?"

The young woman scoffed "not that I know of, but he was an arse. I wouldn't be surprised if he had plenty"

After that they can't extract much more information. They pile back into a taxi to go see another person.

"She hated her father" John says, his lips pursed "He was abusing her and her mother". Adeline agrees. The way Sarah stood, her body, and the way she spoke told a story of abuse. She remembers the angry marks on the walls of the cabin. It must have been horrid to have him as a father.

The second man doesn't let them into his house. His house has a clear view of the cabin though, and the information he has is golden.

"I heard 'im scream about tea time" He says pushing his glasses up "It wasn't rare, that's why I didn't call the police. He always went into these rages when he was into his cups, you see" he said nervously. He knows Peter was abusing his wife and daughter. "I did call the police when I didn't see him out fishing. He always went out at 3:00PM like clockwork. Didn't matter if he was falling over or it was rainin'"

Adeline was already turning to leave when Sherlock added "And you didn't see anything irregular?" his eyes already far away.

"Nah. Wait. Maybe. I didn't think much of it at the moment. I saw a man by the window. Thought it was him, but the hair was different. It was much longer"

John is the one that stops Sherlock from cutting into the man this time and thanks him.

"Well, a weird man with longer hair is our possible killer" John says "someone call the news"

Adeline can't help but chuckle. John smiles at her a bit more easily.

 **London Diarrhea is back. Haha. Thank you for all the reviews. I'm glad you guys liked! Sorry about not updating sooner, but I'm trying to adult. I am almost done! I graduate in May.**

 **Please tell me how you like it!**


End file.
